ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Beyond
Young Justice: Beyond is the third season of the animated television series based on the comic series of the same name. The season will pick up six months after the last episode of season 2, "Endgame", in the alternate dimension Earth 17. Plot In the year 2017, picking up six months after "Endgame". The Reach re-invaded with a whole new kind of weapon, Torepotoxin, and captured almost every Leaguers and the Team's members. The original Team seeks help from the new generation of heroes. Characters The Team * Dick Grayson/ Nightwing * Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad ' * '''Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy ' ** 'Sphere ' ** 'Wolf ' * '''M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse / Miss Martian * Artemis Crock ''' * '''Anastasia Raven McIntyre/ Wintry/ Ice Queen * Kaliya Haynesworth/ Harmony Wings/ Harmonia * Babara Gordon/ Batgirl * Jamie Reyes / Blue Beetle ' * '''Tim Drake / Robin III ' * '''La'gaan / Lagoon Boy * Bart Allen / Kid Flash II ' * '''Garfield Logan / Beast Boy ' * 'Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl ' * 'Karen Beecher / Bumblebee ' * 'Mal Duncan / Guardian ' * 'Virgil Hawkins / Static ' New Members in 2017 * '''Jason Deen/ Black Katana: '''A young samurai that masters the Two Heaven technique. Carries two red-gripe katana and wakizashi. * '''Seth Haynesworth/ Thunderstorm: '''After getting hit by lightning repeatedly, he can control the stormy weather and electricity. Brother of Kaliya Haynesworth. * '''Jake Garret/ Lightspeed: '''He was an orphan among the test-subject of the Reach. After getting shocked by electric in a pool of chemical liquid( repeating how Flash got his power, but in a higher level), he can run at light speed and enter/ escape the Speed Force by will. * '''Lydia/ Fiery: '''An Amazon warrior that got hated by her own sisters simply because she's the daughter of Medusa, therefore gaining the ability of turning people to stone, or dazes the enemies. * '''Jenny Lance/ Sona: '''Black Canary's adopted daughter, formerly Cadmus's clone. She has sonic cry that's five times stronger than Black Canary herself. * '''Lena Nelson/ Shadowgirl: '''Kent Nelson's niece, the protector of the Helmet of Fate. She has the power to control darkness like Raven, but sometime got dark because of the Darkness Dragon's blood running in her veins. * '''Benjamin Santiago/ Red Mask: '''His family was killed by the Reach during the second invasion. Born to have the power to control fire. * '''Minerva Ferris/ Purple Mask: '''Daughter of Star Sapphire, therefore having the power of the gem since birth. * '''Gabriel Jones/ Green Mask: '''Healing power. * '''Yukiko Miyoshi/ White Phantom: '''One of the greatest assassins in Japanese history back in the 17th century. She was brutally killed and was given the Spirit Compass to rise as a ghost like Secret. * '''Serena/ Blue Melody: '''The replacement of Aquagirl, one of the academy's star students. She has the voice that can control people mind due to being a Siren-human hybrid and shares her mind with the mighty ancient sea beast - Leviathan * '''Leo Hadwin/ Bloody Arrow: '''Secret guardian of Star City after Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Arrow and Arsenal had to go hidden to avoid the Reach's many raids. Justice League * '''Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman (Nolan North) * Bruce Wayne / Batman (Bruce Greenwood) * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) * Barry Allen / Flash (George Eads) * Hal Jordan / Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin) * John Stewart / Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) * J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Oliver Queen / Green Arrow (Alan Tuydk) * Kator Hol / Hawkman (James Remar) * Shayera Hol / Hawkgirl (Jennifer Hale) * Dinah Lance / Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) * Nathaniel Adams / Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss) * Billy Batson / Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe) * Roy Harper II / Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) ''' * '''Ray Palmer / Atom (Jason Marsden) * Patrick O'Brian / Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) * John Smith / Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) * Zatanna Zatara / Zatanna (Lacey Chabert) * Raquel Ervin / Rocket (Denise Boutte) * Arnus / Augustus Freeman IV / Icon (Tony Todd) * Giovanni Zatara / Zatara / Doctor Fate (Kevin Michael Richardson) Episodes (in process)